


Zenosyne

by Lieblos



Series: Dicionário de Sentimentos Obscuros [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Other, Psychological Drama, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay-centric
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: Ze.no.sy.ne1. A sensação de que o tempo está passando cada vez mais rápido.[YIXING!CENTRIC]
Series: Dicionário de Sentimentos Obscuros [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508339





	Zenosyne

**ZENOSYNE**

Começou com um único grão de areia. Minúsculo, indolor, insignificante. Ele caiu sobre a cabeça de Yixing em algum momento, mas não foi sentido ou escutado.

Depois veio outro, tão irrelevante quanto. Não fez qualquer diferença em sua vida, era somente mais uma partícula de rochas degradadas que Yixing sequer se dava conta de estar nele. Nada mais, nada menos.

Logo após, veio outros dois. 

Em seguida, outros quatro. 

Posteriormente, mais dezesseis.

O que era desprezível tornou-se um desconforto chato. Yixing tentou limpar a cabeça, livrar-se daquilo que o importunava. No entanto, a sensação de que os vestígios não foram embora não passou. Com eles, pouco a pouco os grãos começaram a cair sobre ele como uma leve garoa feita de areia, que tentou ignorar como se não desse atenção nada o atingiria. E a garoa tornou-se uma chuva e da chuva veio à tempestade.

Àquele ponto, Yixing já não podia mais dar de ombros. Era pesada, incômoda, dolorosa. Por mais que ele tentasse fugir, a areia sempre o alcançava.

Então, ele desistiu.

O corpo de Yixing foi acometido. A areia passou a cobrir-lhe os pés, depois a cintura e subiu para o peito. Gradualmente ele passou a afundar naquele mar bege e pesado. Era imprensado por entre os montes de partículas até que seu peito tivesse dificuldade para respirar. E quando ela o atingiu na cabeça, ele foi tomado pelo sufoco.

Yixing hiperventilava, tremia, suava frio pelo medo. O corpo já não podia mais se debater para tentar fugir, por mais que a vontade por escapar tivesse sido injetada em suas veias. E, por fim, ele foi encoberto por inteiro.

Afogou-se em desespero. 

Todo o ar foi consumido dos pulmões de Yixing, o deixando a sufocar até que todas as sensações o abandonassem e o corpo parasse de tentar se debater. Não pôde mais lutar. Pouco a pouco a consciência foi sendo dissipada e o coração parou. O que restou foi apenas o cadáver submerso no tempo.

Então a areia parou de cair e a ampulheta foi virada.


End file.
